Dear James Potter
by Lily Joanne Potter
Summary: A love letter from Lily Potter  nee Evans  to her husband. A/N Before you read, I would like to add that this story has in no way been taken from the movie/book 'Dear John.' even though the titles are very similar. I've never even watched Dear John.
1. Dear James Potter

Dear James Potter - My lover, my husband, my best friend, and my soul mate.

I hate you.

I hate how you always leave the empty milk in the fridge once it's all gone.

I hate that you like to hide one of my socks now and again, and tell me I'm loosing my marbles when I complain I've lost a sock.

I hate how you never screw the top back onto the toothpaste. It sends me mental.

I hate it when you mess my hair in the morning, telling me 'It suits me.' It's like looking at yourself in the mirror, isn't it?

I hate how you sit on the TV remote so I can't change the program.

I hate that you wake up at 7AM just to have a glass of water. Why?

I hate how you leave mud on the carpet when you come home from Quidditch practice. THERE'S A DOORMAT.

But. On the other hand.

I love you.

I love it when you tickle my feet. Okay, that's weird, I know. But still.

I love how every morning, you give out a little gasp, as if to say, 'Is this a dream?' No, its not.

I love that you've stopped ruffling your hair for me. That was annoying.

I love how sometimes you'll pretend to cook tea, when you actually order it from the local takeaway.

I love it when you try to make me laugh with a joke, but when you fail it's funnier.

I love how you act all tough when you're around Padfoot and Remus, when really I know that you're scared of turtles.

I love that you leave sticky notes around the house leading me on a trail, just so I can read the last one that says 'I love you.'

I love how you smell. That smell. That smelly smell that smells... smelly. It's a nice smell.

I love it when you grab my hand under the table, preventing me to eat and to kiss you.

I love it when I wind you up, saying that you're graying. You go all sensitive and pout. You'll always be beautiful to me. Granddad.

I love that you're stubborn. If you hadn't, I would have never had known your favourite cheese is Edam, or how you like to have your grapes pealed. You freak.

Most of all, I love how I fell in love with a completely utterly stupid fool, who'll love me because I am myself, and no one else.

I love you, James Potter, with all my heart and soul.

Forever is a long time, my love. I'm stupid enough to want to spend forever and eternity with you.

Lily Potter.


	2. Dear Lily Evans

_A/N: Hey! so originally, I wrote this for my hubby, my wonderful hubby. I decided I would write how I think James would reply to add to this little fanfiction, and then my husband replied. So, here are both versions! Mine is the first, the second is not. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily Evans – My wife, my high school crush, my lover and my soul mate.<p>

It has come to my attention that you've wrote me a letter. This is the part when you're reading this, and think 'Wow, isn't my husband intelligent!' Well, you'd be right, my dear.

What I think is funny, is how we live with each other. And you felt the need to write it down.

But I guess it was romantic.

And cute.

Funny.

Adorable.

So, I assume it's my turn, to tell you, that I hate you.

Yes, I hate you.

I hate that you're always cranky in the morning; lighten up a bit, Love!

I hate it when you put away my Quidditch magazines in chronological order.

I hate how you know what I'm about to say in our banter, and beat me to it.

I hate that I'm a bad liar, and you're good at spotting it. All those times wasted at home watching TV when I could've been with Pads. That, Lily Flower, is why I sit on the remote.

I hate it that you can't cook. You're terrible.

I hate your sneezes. You sound like a mouse.

But I guess the Loves outweigh the Hates.

I love you.

I love how you're petite, and fragile, but I know that when you're angry, I'm in deep trouble. You scare me, and I love it.

I love that you know what my favourite smell is. As I know yours - freshly mown grass, petrol, linen. Petrol dear, really?

I love that you moan at me for putting plates in the wrong place in the cupboard. If you're so fussed about it, put labels on the racks.

I love it when you bite your nail. Just your one, stubby little nail you've decided to pick on because deep down I've corrupted your innocent brain to becoming a bully. Or, so you tell me.

I love that you blame me for everything, and then kiss me as if you know it'll keep you on my good side.

I love how when you're sleeping, you'll say my name. And then toerag. Occasionally.

I love it when you twiddle your hair around your index finger.

I love that you iron my underwear, yet you'll refuse to iron my best shirt when I'm going out for a firewhiskey with the guys.

I love that sometimes you'll look at me as if to say, are you mad? Yes. Yes I am.

I love how I could go on about how much I love you, but I'm running out of parchment, and I'm too lazy to go get another piece. You should know that by now.

My beautiful, delicate, precious Lily Flower. You mean everything to me. If you had chosen Snivellus, the git, I don't think I could have woken up everyday knowing that I have to go onto the back of the parchment. Turn over the note, dear.

That I would be without you. Life is wonderful, amazing, and adventurous. And I've lived with you for only a few years now, but every day, every minute I feel as if I love you even more. Too much cheese? I guess what I'm trying to say in a nut shell is that I love you. And that took up a lot less parchment. I really fancy some cheese now. BUT SOMEONE HAS FORGOTTEN TO BUY MORE EDAM. I'll leave a sticky note on the fridge.

James Potter.

_MY HUBBY'S REPLY :3_

Dear Lily Potter - My lover, my wife, my best friend, and my soul mate,  
>I hate you.<p>

I hate how you always have to have the last word.

I hate that you go absolutely MENTAL over the little things.

I hate that you never seem to get that I need "guy time", Pads really isn't that bad.

I hate the fact that you're always bloody right all the damn time... can't you be wrong once in a while?

But most of all... I hate the fact, that I don't hate you... not at all.

I love you.

I love the little noise you make when you're sleeping; it's not quite a snore but more than just a murmur. It's cute.

I love the fact that no matter where we are or what we're going you reach out to me, as if reassuring yourself that I'm still there.

I love your hair... have I told you that? I love watching it, especially in the sun; how it catches the little glints of silver that you swear aren't there. I've always loved your hair, it's fascinating.

I love the fact that you KNOW I didn't cook the dinner I said I did, but you pretend it's the best thing you've ever tasted.

I love it that you still let me grab your hand under the table.

I love kissing you, I always have and I always will.

I love the fact that you sing in the shower, badly, but hey, we can't all be perfect.

I love that YOU are stubborn, if not I never would have known that you absolutely loathe your middle name, I can understand that you know, mine is Eustuce... or that your favourite flowers are NOT in fact lilies but orchids.

I love the fact that you don't hold my quirks against me, so I like my grapes peeled... what of it?

But most of all Lily Potter...

I love you, Lily Evans-Potter with all my heart and soul.

Forever is a long time, my love. I'm stupid enough to want to spend forever and eternity with you.

Always and forever yours,

James.


	3. Dear Mr Potter

Dear Mr Potter - the stupid, gorgeous, big headed loon that I am proud to call my life.

You're an idiot. But you're my idiot, I guess.

Yes, I was going for the romantic gesture. It was our anniversary the day I wrote you that letter. Thank you for my prese- oh wait, I didn't get one.

Numpty.

Don't worry, dear. I know you didn't forget. I heard you talking to Pads about taking me out for dinner this Saturday. Sorry to spoil it. Either way I still love you.

Petunia called, believe it or not. It wasn't a very long conversation. She told me to tell you that you need to tell Vernon what you said to me that night he threatened to break your wand or he'll call the muggle police. To be quite fair, I can't even remember what you said, although it was rather funny, whatever it was.

So, being the mature, sensible person I am, I told her to bugger off. You really have corrupted me. How rude.

Alice has asked me over for dinner, for a girls night - me, Al, and Emmeline. I've not seen them both since school, so it'll be nice to catch up. I won't be home until late, so I'll see you when I get in, Potter.

Edam's in the fridge.

Mrs Potter.


End file.
